


Lover

by Wellthisdidntgotoplan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Can you believe there isn't a romantic Lew/Seb/Dan fic on ao3?, Can you pine whilst in a relationship?, Established Relationship, I can't either, Lewis is, M/M, Nothing happens and I'm serious about that so pls don't expect plot, Pining, Slice of Life, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan
Summary: The peaceful morning walk Lewis had been enjoying quickly ends the moment he reaches the front gate.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe we're all sleeping on the golden trio.  
> I promise even if I have to carry this relationship on this site, there will be more fic about these three.

The sun has finally risen over the mountain when Lewis, Roscoe and Bruno come back from their morning walk. The cold air finally warming up around them. The peaceful morning walk Lewis had been enjoying quickly ends the moment he reaches the front gate. Both dogs going crazy, running ahead once Lewis gets the gate open. The drive curves slightly, so he can’t see the front door, but his heart soars when he comes round the corner. Seb is there, bag in hand. He’s leaning down grinning at the dogs, trying his best to accept all their love whilst he returns it.

Obviously, the dogs are excited. Lewis is too. Seb’s been gone for a week. All for good reasons, he could finally get his seat fitted for Aston Martin, but a week was a long time and it’s not the same without him. Lewis had missed him.

Seb turns his head slightly, squinting when he gets a face full of sunlight, he still smiles up at Lewis. Doing his best to avoid the dogs, Lewis practically flings himself at Seb once he’s standing upright. Like the gentlemen he is, Seb wraps his arms around Lewis pulling him close, indulging Lewis as he tucks his head into Seb’s neck breathing him in.

“Missed you.” Lewis mumbles, because he has. It feels wrong without Seb, the same way it feels wrong without Daniel. He likes it best when they’re together, all three of them like it’s meant to be.

“I missed you too.” Seb hugs him a bit tighter, he missed Lewis and Daniel as much as they missed him, “I think we should open the door and let the dogs inside.”

Lewis laughs, warmth feels this chest, he can feel two tails wagging aggressively against his legs. Seb is the one who gets the door open, stepping aside to let the dogs run into the house. The pitter patter of paws on the hardwood floors rings through the entry way to the kitchen. Their tails wagging happily as they run around Daniel’s ankles as if to say _look who’s back_. By the time Lewis has shut the door behind him, Daniel is standing in front of them. He’s shirtless, fresh out of the shower, in black shorts that draw your eyes to his thigh tattoo. He looks sinful. Lewis is so lucky to have both of these men love him.

“Oh look, James Bond is back.” Bruno runs between Daniel’s legs then bumps his head into Seb’s leg, “Yeah Bruno, we got it your daddy’s back. Don’t give yourself brain damage, mate.”

Bruno just yaps enthusiastically as Seb leans down to pat him again before he runs off to join Roscoe in the kitchen again. Once Bruno runs off, Seb is yanking Daniel by the hand into him. They embrace in the entry way and Lewis can see the way Daniel rubs his nose against the side of Seb’s face. He missed him too, despite all the bravado, it’s not the same when one of them is missing.

Lewis lets them have their moment. Daniel hadn’t been here to say bye to Seb, he was off on his own Mclaren duties, it had been even longer for them. He shrugs off his coat, hanging it up before walking into the kitchen where Daniel’s already got the kettle boiling for Lewis. It’s the little things that remind him how loved he is. He shuffles around the kitchen, filling up the food bowls for the dogs as he makes his morning cup of tea. He’s letting the tea bag soak when arms wrap around his waist.

“Seb’s gone to have a shower.” Daniel says, pressing a kiss to Lewis’ cheek, “What time are you leaving tomorrow?”

Off-season is simultaneously the best and the worst thing. It’s great because he gets to spend all the time he wants with his boyfriends. Alone and in private. No sneaking around, no having to worry about being caught by prying eyes and people with cameras. On the other side of it, once pre-season comes around they come, and they go. Off on their own respective work for their teams. It gets frustrating after being able to spend so much time wrapped in each other, but the three of them have been doing this for a long time. They’re used to it.

“My flight is at two.”

“Wish you weren’t going. Maybe me and Seb will kidnap you,” He squeezes Lewis, “Hold you hostage and tell Toto to make his car slower then we’ll give you back.”

“My car doesn’t need to be slower, not when both of you have Merc engines this year.” Lewis spins around in his arms, “The three of us will be on podiums together again, like it’s supposed to be.”

Daniel hums before pressing his lips against Lewis’. They stand there making out in the kitchen and Lewis is going to miss this. Miss Daniel. Miss Seb. He’ll be gone for a week and a half. It’s his own fault. He should have signed the contract earlier, but he wanted to spend as much time with Daniel and Seb before they were all off.

The sound of Seb coming down the stairs makes them separate. Seb’s hair is wet, his curls sticking to his forehead. He’s not shirtless, but Lewis doesn’t mind, he knows it won’t be long before Seb’s shirt is off along with every other piece of clothing on all their bodies. They have less than twenty-four hours together before Lewis has to go. There’s no way he’s leaving their house without having multiple orgasms. He doubts either of his boyfriends would let that happen anyway.

“Don’t I get any kisses?” Seb teases, a smirk on his face, eyes mischievous.

Lewis is moving before he even notices. Arms wrapping around Seb’s neck, pulling him in. Their mouths meet, it’s soft and gentle. It makes Lewis’ stomach flip. He loves Seb so much. He loves Daniel so much. He can’t imagine his life without them. He longs for the days when it’s just the three of them with no commitments, living their lives privately in the swiss mountains.

Happy and in love.


End file.
